


Morrigan's Request

by Sollat



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollat/pseuds/Sollat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana has planned masturbation, but unexpected Morrigan's request made her experienced something far more better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prośba Morrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345970) by [Sollat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollat/pseuds/Sollat). 



The party under command of Aedan Cousland The Grey Warden has left Lothering village several days ago and gone into north west, in the direction leading to The Tower of Circle of Mages when party’s commander has intended to get First Enchanter’s support to fight the Blight. When a sun was going under, the party has set a camp, after which everyone has started attending him or her own bussiness.

Leliana, once-bard and to not-so-long ago secular lay sister was, like usual, going distant from the rest of the party and was looking forward to flux, lake or another body of water to attend her daily ritual. It consistend of bath (her fereldan companions take bath rarely, but what can be expected from Fereldans? she spend most of her life in Orlais and was thaought of the importance of hygiene there), long combing (since on the road she wasn’t able to wear neither expensive dresses or, what is the worst, beautiful shoes, she will at least have the proper hairstyle) and... masturbation.

Leliana was ending the combing slowly and was beginning to think of the next doing. There was no hide to it, she deeply felt the lack of sex. As the bard in Orlais, she couldn’t complain about the lack of lovers, men and women alike, including the most important of them – Marjolaine. She was her mentor not only in bardic skills – music, poetry, deception, assassination etc. – but also in arts of love, in which, Leliana has to admit that, she was the true master; for the minstreless remembering one case when she hasn’t orgasm during sex with that woman was extremely difficult, but she very well remembered the few times, when she wet the whole bed with her squirting juices of love during it.

However, since few years ago Marjolaine has betrayed Leliana with framing her up in political espionage and the letter has come to the Lothering Chantry to seek asylium, peace and redemption, regular sex has ended. Despite the Chantry doesn’t forbidden anything to its secular members (however, it not encouraging anything too) the only thing Leliana could count to from her Lothering;s brothers and sisters was several shy kisses, stealed in the Chantry’s dark corners – every time, when thing have been getting more passionate, her chosen ones has been flying as the scared animals. Longer snogging she can experienced only with Bethany who were living in the village, but her overprotected mother and brothers rarely left her alone, so they could meet with each other only occasionally. Due to that Leliana has to do things on her own and despite masturbation was very pleasant, it can’t replace neither female lover’s head between her thights or male lover’s penis in her inside.

When thinking about it, Leliana has put the comb down and started delicate selfsnogging – one hand of her gone to her chest and another between her thight. She wasn’t take off her Chantry robes yet – fereldian evenings was often chilly and she preffered keep her cover from coldness on, while she wasn’t properly heaten up. Snogging herself throught her clothing, she was wondering, who become her lover in today dreams. Maybe did she rememberd herself her ravishing nights with Marjolaine? Maybe did she will be the first lover of Alistair the Grey Warden? Maybe did she let Aeadan, who interested her more and more with every day, to forgetof his problems? And maybe did she show world of lesbian experiences to...

\- Well, well, well, I didn’t know that little sisters play in that way – said the derisive voice behind her back.

\- I only fixed my underwear, Morrigan – Leliana bluffed smothly (If I have one – she thought. – It is happiness, that bardic training cover not only bluffing, but keeping cold blood in any situation too.) and turn herself to her companion.

Morrigan was standing leaning to the tree, as beautiful as ever, staring at Leliana with her amazing, bright yellow eyes, highlighted with purple make-up. Her dark hair, due to pinning in the bun, has unveiled her regular face features and swan-neck. She worn her usual clothing, which doesn’t let many to the imagination: black and thigth pants and very low-cut blouse, which unveiled considerable part of fine breasts and flat belly from the one side and upper part of the back from the other side; however she wasn’t wearing neither studded skirt nor a number of looking as tribal nenackles. There was no hide to the fact that Leliana was a little jelous of her beauty, even if she don’t suffer the lack of anything. Her natural red hair attracted men who want to check if she is red also in the bottom and her big blue eyes and full lips made her face looking innocent, what appealed to tutelar sides of human nature. Due to combat trainf her body was always in shape, but luckly doesn’t lose feminine curves – Leliana has bigger breast and fuller hips than Morrigan. Despite the jelous she dreamed of going with her to orlesian ball, before which she would choose haricut, dress and shoes for her, which let her shine like never before – however, she was aware of fact that persuasing shapeshifting Witch of the Wild into dance would be very close to the miracle.

Morrigan has her normally derisive expession of the face and has seemed to be relaxed, but despite it Leliana has sensed, that the wizardress (or maybe a sorceress?) was in great stress – as the bard she has to recognize states of minds and hidden intensions. However, she decided to wait until her companion will speak something first.

\- Let it be, you fixed your underwear – The Witch has spoken after a few moments. – But you can’t denied that you have a lot of experiences in THAT matter. Everybody know that no one is more dissolute than orlesian bards.

\- Yes, I have the expetiences in THAT matter – Leliana answered, mocking at Morrigan’s inability to speak a „sex” word (so typical for fereldan people, even for the ones living at Korcari wilds apparently), but letting insult to go unnoticed, courious why the Witch has spoke of that topic. – What got that to do with anything?

For a few second Morrigan doesn’t answered that, after what she took a deep breath and went to Leliana quickly and knelt down vis-a-vis to her.

\- Teach me how to kiss – she requested.

Leliana was speechless for a moment. It wasn’t secret that the Witch wasn’t fond of her. She constantly laugt at her devotion for the Maker and her vision and everything connected to Chantry. Despite it she came to her with request like that. On the other hand, Leliana was possibly the first woman of her age, which she made any connection to. Young orleasian girls often learn how to kiss with their closest girlfriends and Leliana wasn’t the exception in that matter, but Morrigan lived in the hut in the forest with her mother during her whole life and to the time she never left it for too long.

\- How to k...k...kiss? – Leliana spoke at last.

\- Yes – Morrigan response. – It’s a shame to tell, but I... never do that. I never do anything like that, even, on the Archdemon, I had a chance, even if as the animal. I’m... a virgin.

\- Being a virgin isn’t a bad thing... – Leliana tried to conform her.

\- Don’t interrupt when I’m speaking! – The Witch was old herself again for the moment, but she returned to her new defendless pose almost immediately. – And now there is a man who I find attractive. And he probably... perhaps... find me attractive too. Ther will be kissing at some point and I’m scared that I will make myself a joke then.

After that confession Leliana kept her head cold on the outside, but in the inside she laughed as crazy. Well, well - she thought. - What a crash can do with human. Even such mean beach like Morrigan behaves as defensless girls during it. Who steals her heart I wonder? It most centainly is not Alistair, she laughs at him more than at me, and even if opposites attracts each other, their antypathy seems to be hones. She coquets Sten often, but exclusively for making him irritated. It has to be Aedan then. Well, I habe an opponent. Despite that, kiss with Morrigan? I dreamed about it many times, even touching myself then. And it wouldn't end with one kiss, certainly. Maybe it would even turn into something more? Hm, maybe I am starting to feel something to our leader, but he's out there and I do not know if he would want me, and Morrigan is here and is willig to at least start. Well, every one can die onle once.

\- O’right – she spoke loudly and Morrigan has look at her .– I will teach you how to kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Oh, how wonderfull. I hate that I have to adress it to you, but I have no choice - Morrigan has responsded.

\- Watch your tone! - Leliana has riposted. - I have agreed to teach you, but I always can change my mind. As it's me who will be teaching you, not the other way, you have to respect me, at least for the time being. I won't be tolerating your big mouths.

\- Ok, ok, I have played with you only. Don't get angry - Morrigan has responed. - I'm just really pissed about all of this.

\- That's why you have to relax. Come on, I'll give you a massage.

Morrigan did as her companion has command her. She get closer and turn her back to her, while she sat on bent legs, so Leliana could get good look at her but for the first time. While she was fighting the urgent to slap it, she has kneed after Morrigan and has put the hands at her shoulders to start a massage. She didn't do it for the first time, the bards have to know many arts, so she shortly felt how the wizardress's initially rigid shoulders and neck have started to relaxed. When she was content with the result, she has get her mounth close to Morrigan ear.

\- The kiss is the art. The art which is made by two artists for the audience, which are only two of them - Leliana has whispered. - It's not only the joining of the bodies and minds, but the joing of souls as well - she has continued. To be true, that wasn't her own words, she was quoting one of the orlesian love ballad but she has learnd that they make miracles during seducting the women. - Some belives, that souls joined in that way can pass from body to body freely and fly to the Maker as well.

\- Look at me - Leliana has commanded. Morrigan has turned herself to her and look at her with the eyes sparking from the arousal. - Close your eyes - she closed they. - Spread the lips - she spreaded. - And let yourself go.

The bard has started slowly. Brush of the lower lip. Pause. Brush of the upper lip. Pause. When they has felt the other's lips, then was a time for the real kiss. At the beginning Morrigan was clumsy, but despite it she luckily didn't break a kiss. After few moments she has already become acquainted to Leliana's speed, rythm and technique and their kiss was becomming the better with every passing second. The bard has felt that the wizardess was losing herself more and she had recognized the moment as a proper time for introducing her to world of tounge kiss, which was known as orlesian kiss. However, when she has tried to disconnect herself from the partner, Morrigan has put her hand at her head and has hold her in place. Despite that Leliana hadn't whitdrawn from the plan, but she had used actions instead of words and put her tounge in the partner's mounth. For the brief moment Morrigan was hesitate, but she has quickly came to what to do and has repond with her own tounge. After a few second the wizard has seized the initiative and the dance of the tongues has moved to Leliana's mounth. Both women has started the fight of dominance then, but whoever was winning they both have a lot of pleasure from it.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing Leliana has felt that it is the time to move forward. Beyond that, the women hasn't change a position yet and the bard has started to feel uncomfortably. She move her hands from Morrigan's shoulders to the wizard belly, which was covered in thin layer of sweat which was evidence of how arousal her owner was. Next she cuddle her hard to herself while feeling how her own breasts has flatted on her back nicely. However, Morrigan has reach for Leliana's hand and take them from her body. Leliana was thinking that this is the end, so she had broke the kiss and she looked at the companion.

\- I don't want they there - Morrigan has whispered and her facial expression didn't look like she has enought of snogging. - I want them here - she added and move the partner's hand to her breast.

For this confession everything Leliana did was smiling coquettishly. It did work! Through time of entire shared jounrey Morrigan did not showed any signs that she's interested in women, to Leliana more than anyone, the bard learned a long ago though, that in cases of many women everything it takes is proper words, massage or a kiss started from sheer curiosity to wake up their lesbian's side of nature, which, she belives, lies, despite sometimes hidden very deeply, in every single one of them.

However, she hadn't many time for the thinking, because after a short pasuse the wizard had kissed her again and every concious thoughts about minoir things has passed. Leliana could be proud from her student - Morrigan has shown great talent for a kissing and despite she did it second time in her life, the bard couldn't find a single flaw in her technique. Instead, she has took care of the Witch's breast after she had spread her blouse and bra to have full access to them. During the time, Morrigan's hand was holding Leliana's wrists gently, as if she would be afraid that the bard take them away. At the beggining Leliana had caressed both breast, while carefully avoided nipples to slowly build up her heat and when she finally take them between her fingers and had pinched them, from Morrigan's mounth has came loud growl of pleasure accompanied by minor pain. As thanks to that her mounth were free, Leliana had tranfered it to the wizardess' neck immadetely - she was well aware of it being one of the most sensitive part of woman's body. While kissing her she had felt Morrigan's hand in her hair once again, what she had tooke as compliment. She had bite her lover gently then, what was awarded by another growl. As her right hand was free then, she slowly pass it down and after she has scratched the wizardess' belly along the way she has got to her crotch. When she had slipt her hand into the wizardess' pants and panties she felt viscous wetness, what had indicated clearly that Morrigan is ready for the next step.

However, before she proceed further, she had get back with her hand and had passed it to her own robe, which she had pulled up to the hips to uncover her bottom and, more impotant, crotch and next she had clinged with her pussy to Morrigan's ass. Next she returned into the wizardess' panties and this time she put one finger into her immediately. While doing it she had observed her lover's face - in reaction for the new stimulus Morrigan's eyes become wildly open. As the wizardess hadn't protested, immediatelyliana has added the second finger and after a few seconds she had found her lover's clitoris with her thumb. In the same moment she started to grind Morrigan's ass with her pussy. From that timew the pleasure had become the only thing that had matter. Leliana had caressed Morrigan's pussy with one hand and Morrigan's left breast with another, while her lips was uncoveringnew points of pleasure on her neck. The wizardess had ceases to shackle herself at all and she didn't hold her growl's of pleasure. Simultaneously she had reached beyond herself and has found Leliana's ass and has grab it hard and press it to herself even more.

After a few seconds Leliana's growls have joined Morrigan's - the cause of pleasure was not only her pussy which grind the Witch's firm bottom, but, maybe the most, delightullness of the lover of which she dreamed from the long time. She has broke her lips off companion's neck and get them close to her ear - the bard loved to hear growls of pleasure and known, that it is yet another very delightful stimulus. She hadn't waited long for the effect - after a fee sweconds Morrigan had suddenly ceased to growl and Leliana had felt, as the lover's pussy had clenched on her finger and how the Witch's nails had pierce her ass. The wizardess has tighten up for the moment, after what she had become depended in the Leliana's grip. The bard has put her gently into ground, but had never ceased grind her ass - she want to end with orgasm too. However, she had known that grind itself wouldn't be sufficent. Due to that she reach with her hand, the same witch was in Morrigan's panties few moments earlier, to her own pussy while she support herself on another hand to release the lover of part of her weight. The bard's skilled fingers have found the clitoris quickly and started to caress it hard, which combined with grinding the firm ass had given her enormous pleasure. After a mere seconds she had reached the wanted orgasm, which she had confirmed with loud growl. After she had shaked off of it and regained full control over her body, she had smooth her robe and lied down next to Morrigan.

\- At last - she had thinked. - The celivate is over. She had no doubts that it wasn't their last joinigng.

**Author's Note:**

> Further chapters are on their way.


End file.
